I'll Take Care Of You
by badkidxxscw
Summary: Based on Drake's song 'Take Care', well more on the chorus... Beca's been hurt and can't find herself to fall in love with anyone because she's too scared to get hurt again. A certain redhead could change everything, tough. -Side Staubrey
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like this, it won't be a super long story, or maybe it will, I don't know yet, I'll see how it works and then decide. But prepare yourself for a lot of fluff! The story is based off the chorus from Drake's and Rihanna's song 'Take Care', it just popped up in my head and I was like 'YES I NEED TO DO THAT!'. Have mercy, my English is not perfect, but I guess it's pretty good. Leave reviews so I know what you would like to have or if you like the story at all. Have fun with this one, xx badkid :)  
-Staubrey  
-Jesse!Asshole**

 **I own nothing but the ideas.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **I know you've been hurt by someone else  
I can tell by the way you carry yourself  
If you let me, here's what I'll do  
I'll take care of you  
I've loved and I've lost**

She doesn't date anymore. The last time just hurt too much. She couldn't and _wouldn't_ take that pain again. It was like it marked her, like really couldn't _form_ feelings for someone else. Like she couldn't _love_ anymore. Her friends kept telling her that she should at least go out with them, maybe she would stumble over someone and fell in love again. There were times where she believed them and joined them for a night in one of the clubs in Atlanta, but every time she went home alone. In all honesty, she didn't even mind. It was okay for her because secretly she didn't want to find someone, she wanted to be alone. At least she thought that. She was wrong, but how could she know that back then?

* * *

It was a day like all these other days. Beca walked into the studio, right to her office so she wouldn't have to talk to her friends. Little did she know that one of them just waited in her office. So when she finally reached it, she didn't look around, just closed the door and leaned against it, sighing heavily.

"I saw your new track." A voice startled her. Quickly opening her eyes, she saw a tall brunette sitting her chair.

"And?", she asked, knowing deep down why her friend wanted to talk to her.

"I thought we were done with this sad and depressing mixes", the woman sighed. Something snapped inside Beca.

"First of, there is no 'we' and second, I can make 'sad and depressing mixes' for as long as I want, okay?", she snapped.

Still the other woman seemed unaffected. "There's a 'we' because I'm your best friend Beca and I'm worried about you. You shouldn't be the one hurting here, it was his loss, not yours. I always knew that he wasn't the right for you and the cheating thing just proved it again."

Beca flinched at the word 'cheating'. She walked over to her desk, sitting down at it. "But what if he's the only one who can put up with me? I mean, I'm not the easiest person, Stacie."

Slightly chuckling the tall brunette smirked. "I can handle you pretty well and the other girls are good at it too."

"I don't really think I could date anyone of you and besides you're with Aubrey", Beca smirked back.

"I'm not with her, but we definitely have a special connection...", Stacie trailed off and Beca shook violently her head.

"Yikes! I don't want to hear any of your sex adventures."

"I wasn't planning on telling you them, but if it makes you feel better I would."

"No thanks, I'm good", Beca reassured her best friend.

Stacie snored. "Yeah, I can totally see that. Your Sam Smith mix practically shouts happiness all over it."

The smaller brunette playfully punched her and laughed. "I'm working on it, okay? Now get out, maybe I can do even make something good."

Nodding Stacie left the room, but not without hugged her hurt friend. She knew how hard it was for her. Beca and Jesse were dating for a really long time and coming home seeing him with some other woman in their bed didn't seem too nice. Before she could think about stuff she would do to that asshole so he could at least feel a bit of her best friends pain, -because he didn't feel sorry at all-, her phone beeped and ripped her out of her thoughts.

Her on/off, a friend with benefits or whatever Aubrey in the end was had texted.

 **Aubrey:**  
 **Don't forget the job interview we have, but I bet you already did. Hurry up I'm waiting.**

Slightly disappointed that it wasn't one of the rather appreciated invitations to spend a bit time with the blonde, Stacie walked a faster so she wouldn't be late. Because if she would be late it would mean that Aubrey gets mad and a mad Aubrey is nothing good. A Navy officer's speech would be a lullaby compared to Aubrey's.

When she reached another office with walls out of glass she cursed under breath. Aubrey was already inside, with the applicant.

Softly opening the door, she smiled dazzlingly at Aubrey and the young woman in front of her. "I'm sorry that I'm late, I had to talk to our boss. Stacie Conrad", she smiled and shook the woman's hand, which stood up to shake Stacie's hand.

"Chloe Beale", the woman smiled.

She had fiery red hair, a slender body but was still trained, a really beautiful smile and brilliant blue eyes. Chloe seemed to be in the same age as Stacie, maybe a year or two older.

Someone beside them cleared their throat and Stacie looked down, to see a not so amused Aubrey Posen looking up at her. "You didn't miss anything Miss Conrad, but still it's _very nice_ that you interrupted us so reckless and delight us with your presence", she slightly snapped.

But Stacie didn't notice the tone her lover was speaking in. "Since when do you call me 'Miss Conrad'?"

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Just sit down Stacie." The tall brunette did as she was told and smiled at Chloe friendly, who looked pretty scared. Probably because of Aubrey small rant.

"Don't worry, you don't have to work with her, I'll show you everything."

The blonde next to her scoffed. "Excuse me?", she asked in disbelieve and the redhead opposite from them giggled quietly. The two acted like an old married couple.

"Um, Aubrey, don't you think we should sort out our personal differences after the job interview with this extremely promising applicant?", Stacie countered in a sickeningly sweet voice. Aubrey's mouth fell open, but Stacie didn't give her any attention and just continued to talk with Chloe about herself and her work experience.

"So Chloe, how old are you?"

"I'm 26."

"Ha, I knew it! You couldn't be much older than me or the others! But you have the same age as Aubrey, though..."

"I'm 27 Stacie", Aubrey chimed in.

"Okay, make yourself older, your wish is my command", Stacie joked, but still didn't look at her and still kept talking to Chloe, "Where did you work before this?"

"I worked in a law firm in New Orleans, I don't think you know any there, so..."

"It's okay, um, when did you graduate from college? And on which college did you went to?"

"I graduated with 24 and went to Loyola in New Orleans, too."

"And why are you here? I mean New Orleans is pretty great and if you had a job?", Stacie asked, suddenly curious.

Chloe laughed softly. "My family lives here and I missed them if I'm being honest."

"So no boyfriend or girlfriend?" "Stacie!", Aubrey exclaimed for the first time after a few minutes.

Stacie finally turned to her. "What? It was a totally normal question! Boyfriends or girlfriends can be a burden for a job like this. I mean you have to work long and stuff", Stacie explained, glancing over at Chloe to know if she listened.

"But a relationship at work is okay or what?", Aubrey asked, raising her eyebrows. Apparently refer to that one time Stacie asked her why the two of them aren't together.

"Yes", Stacie said firmly, "It something different because your partner would do the same, or at least something similar and would do it at the same place. It would be easier to understand. As long the relationship doesn't harm the work it should be okay, but if does, of course then it isn't okay. After all the work counts more then personal stuff and the work placement, as hard as it is."

The blonde seemed surprised at Stacie's answer and when she didn't say anything in return Stacie turned back to Chloe.

"Got it?", she asked and Chloe nodded, "So no boyfriend?"

Chloe shook her head no. "I'm not really into guys..."

Aubrey who apparently came back to her senses finally worked with Stacie, she showed no reaction that Chloe just said that she's gay. "Girlfriend?"

A huge smile crept up Chloe's face, but she still shook her head no.

"Then why are you smiling like a creep?", Stacie asked amused.

"Because my old bossed weren't that thrilled about my sexuality, but you two don't seem to mind." Aubrey just smiled comfortingly and continued with the interview.

Twenty minutes later the three of them were done and Chloe left. After a few moments of silence and reading through the new won information about Chloe, Aubrey turned to the tall brunette.

"Do you think the same as I do?"

"That she could be the perfect distraction for Beca?", Stacie asked and Aubrey nodded.

"But besides that she seems really good, I think she could fit here."

"Yeah, she does. You have to be nicer, tough." Aubrey huffed and Stacie laughed before walking off, thinking about a way how Chloe and Beca could meet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The next week went smooth. Nothing really happened. Aubrey didn't have to work much which was good on one hand, because it's always appreciated to have a relaxing week, but on the other hand it's was sad for Chloe because the newbie couldn't get the real picture of how it would normally be in the legal department of the studio or well more company. Sometimes there were some young DJ's who claimed that Beca stole some of their beats or idea's, other studios who were jealous because of the success of the company or simply people who tried to cause trouble. When a new album was finished or a new single or any stuff that was new was dropped stuff got hectic, not bad but pretty hectic. And Aubrey loved it.

Stacie still had to organize her whole office again because she got so bored that she rearranged her furnishing. She does that every now and then.

Beca wasn't seen the whole week, which was normally good because that meant that she worked on her music, but because she was so depressed the past weeks and months could that mean anything. So that one day, while Stacie still worked in her office she saw one of the younger employees walk down the hall. Quickly she got up from her seat on the ground and stumbled outside.

"Hey Toni!", she called and the young woman turned around.

"Yes Miss Conrad?", she asked politely.

"I almost didn't recognize you with your new hair color", Stacie laughed slightly, pointing to the woman's hair. The once strawberry blonde turned into a grayish platinum blonde. It kind of fitted, but still was unusual. Toni was Italian, but pretty pale for loads of sun she got there. She had a few piercings and didn't seem to like a dress codes, so she still showed up in ripped jeans and simple t-shirts.

"Yeah, happened a lot this week, but was that everything you wanted to tell me? It seemed pretty urgent and I don't think that my new hair color is that important", Toni smirked, showing her pearly white teeth.

"Oh yeah right, could you maybe look what Beca is doing? I didn't see her this week and I'm kind of worried", Stacie asked with a frown. Toni nodded and turned around, ready to walk away before Stacie got an idea how she could maybe introduce Chloe to the tiny DJ. Hopefully, this wasn't the wrong decision. "Oh and could you maybe take the new lawyer with you? Chloe Beale? I think she should meet her new boss eventually."

"The redhead? Sure", and with that the newly blonde disappeared. She walked down the hallway and tried to find the new lawyer. Finally, she found her.

"Chloe Beale?", she asked softly, not trying to startle the woman. It didn't help. Chloe seemed like someone just tried to kill her.

"I'm sorry, I-I", Chloe sighed, trying to collect her thoughts, then smiled friendly at the young Toni, "Can I help you with something?"

"Miss Beale, Miss Conrad asked me to introduce you to our boss, is that okay with you or do you have to work right now?", the young Italian asked, looking around.

"No it's okay, I'm free right now, well I guess... Aubrey isn't here right now, but I guess it's okay when comes to our boss?"

Toni laughed slightly. "Miss Posen and Miss Mitchell aren't that friendly with each other and I guess Miss Posen could easily take that tiny DJ."

A small laugh escaped Chloe's as she got up. The two woman walked into the elevator where they met Aubrey. The older blonde eyed Chloe up and down, curious why she was here and not at her desk. Even when the two were at equal positions, Aubrey still felt like Chloe's boss, which was totally fine with the redhead. "Chloe? What are you doing here?", she asked confused.

"I-I, um", she looked over to Toni, silently asking for help since the blonde woman was the reason why she was here.

"Miss Conrad told me to introduce her to Miss Mitchell, I guess that's okay?"

"Oh yeah sure, but hurry up please, we've just got a new case. Finally", the blonde exclaimed happily.

"Shouldn't we be more alarmed about that?", Toni asked with a frown. She kinda looked like a confused puppy.

"Aw Toni, you are so cute sometimes. Like we need to be worried. Did I ever lose a case? And since I read through Chloe's old files she didn't lose that much, too. So we're good, I think", Aubrey smiled and winked at her new colleague, which caused a soft smile from Chloe.

"If you say so", Toni shrugged. The elevator stopped and she stepped out, gesturing Chloe to follow her. Aubrey's voice stopped her one more time.

"Keep your hands to yourself, Castellano." Immediately putting her hands onto her pockets Toni walked off with Chloe close behind her. Aubrey chuckled and the elevator's doors closed again. When they reached Beca's office the blonde softly knocked on the door.

"Miss Mitchell? Can I come in?" A muffled voice answered a 'yes'. Toni turned to Chloe and told her to wait outside, she would call her in since she had to look after her boss for a second.

"What is it, Castellano?", Beca asked with her back towards Toni, seemingly engrossed in a new mix.

"Miss Conrad told me to introduce you to our new lawyer."

"Why? Is Aubrey gone?", Beca asked with joy in her voice, looking over to Toni, who laughed slightly.

"No, but she decided that it would be nice to have some help or 'company' how she calls it." After a small disappointed huff, the tiny brunette got off from her seat and sat down on her table so she would face the door.

"Okay, who is it?"

"She's really nice Miss Mitchell", Toni said with her small Italian accent and walked over to the door to open it.

Chloe stepped in and Beca immediately locked eyes with her. She couldn't bring herself to look away, but the other woman didn't seem to mind because she didn't look away either. "Hello, I'm Chloe Beale", the redhead smiled and when Beca thought she was beautiful before, she was wrong, when Chloe smiled she was absolute breathtaking.

"Beca."

"Only Beca or do you have a last name?", Chloe asked, smirking slightly.

"I do, but I can't stand more people calling me 'Miss Mitchell'", Beca, who was impressed by the confidence, answered, pointedly looking over to Toni who sent her an apologetic smile.

"But Beca Mitchell sounds good together", Chloe continued.

"But just Beca sounds even better, don't you think?", Beca winked and finally let go of the redheads hand, almost immediately missing the warm and softness. Toni coughed awkwardly in the corner of the office.

"I think I can tell Miss Conrad that you're totally fine in here and I guess Miss Beale stays here for a while?", she asked looking over to the woman.

"Yeah I think I should talk to my new lawyer, tell Aubrey I said hi and that Chloe is taking her break now, yeah? Thank you, Toni." Toni smiled and nodded before leaving the office.

"Is she calling everybody Miss?", Chloe asked with a small frown on her face when Toni left the office.

Beca sighed before smiling slightly. "Yeah, I told her countless of times not to call us Miss or Mister, but I guess her parents just burned into her head. She's one of Stacie's assistance's and even called my ex-boyfriend always Mister Swanson."

"Ex-boyfriend, huh?", Chloe smirked. Suddenly Beca looked uncomfortable and Chloe noticed that. "You know what, you don't have to tell me, it's okay", she smiled kindly at the small brunette in front of her. Beca seemed relieved. "I need to go back anyway, Aubrey said we have a new case and seemed pretty excited about it, so I guess I should join her."

"She's excited that someone sued us again? Seriously?", Beca smirked slightly, but Chloe didn't know which kind of games the two played with each other.

"I-I, I guess she's just excited that she has something to do again", Chloe quickly responded.

Beca laughed and told that everything is okay but that she should indeed go down. Beca couldn't shake the feeling off that Chloe did something to her. Just the way she smiled at her or she laughed... It made her feel good. Good about herself, which she didn't in a long, long time. Little did she know that Chloe felt exact the same. She couldn't wait to get to know this woman.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it, xx badkid :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

As soon the redhead left the office and Beca was sure she wasn't on the hallways anymore, she speed walked down the halls and the stairs to Stacie's office.

"Conrad! Did you actually _saw_ the new lawyer?", she asked, bursting through the doors. Startled by the sudden noise, Stacie jumped under her desk and bumped her head on it. "Beca what the hell?"

"The Lawyer, Stacie. Did you _saw_ her?", Beca asked again, without noticing how Stacie now rubbed her head with a small pout on her lips.

"Yeah I did, Aubrey and I actually had the job interview with her. The two of them seemed to get along just perfectly", Stacie responded with an eye roll. Suddenly feeling unsure, Beca shifted from one foot to the other.

"Are they like, a thing or something?"

"God no! Aubrey is still mine", Stacie winked, "They are kind of 'best friends' or 'close friends' or whatever you want to call them, but this guy in the law department... Tom or something like this, he seems to have an eye on her." The tall brunette didn't bother to confess that Chloe actually said that she's gay, so Tom wouldn't be any danger. She just enjoyed the sight of an unsure Beca because she finally took a small liking into someone else.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, I fired him", Stacie said nonchalantly.

"What?! You can't fire people because they're flirting with a possible crush of mine!"

 _Knew it!_ , Stacie thought to herself. "I didn't fire him because of that, but thanks for answering my questions. I fired him because he annoys me. He isn't even working that good for the money he gets and this constant self-satisfied smirk... God, I hate this guy."

"Still, you can't fire him because he annoys you!"

"I could, I can and oops, I did", Stacie said, sounding not a bit sorry, which caused Beca to laugh.

"You're unbelievable, you know that, right?", she left the office again. But before she returned to her office to work on her new mix again, she strolled around the building, looking for her employees or well, better said friends. When she was on her way over to Amy's and Cynthia Rose's office she saw Tom walking towards her with his belongings in his arms and a hurt puppy dog look on his face. She knew what Stacie meant. He stopped when he catches sight of Beca.

"Miss Mitchell!", he called, hope building in his eyes, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Uh, no Tom, actually I'm really busy right now", Beca said, sounding not really convincing.

Tom looked around, furrowing his brows. "It doesn't seem like it, to be honest..."

Groaning Beca turned towards the elevator. "Only until we reach the ground floor, are we clear?"

"Of course." He didn't even understood what Beca meant with that, he should have known that she's going to kick him out in the end.

The two stepped inside the elevator and Tom turned to his tiny boss. "Do I really have to go? Please Miss Mitchell, I really need this job. My dad won't pay my rent if I can't keep this job", Tom explained, sounding pretty worried.

"Wait, what? Your dad is still paying your rent? I vaguely know how much you earn and it's totally enough to live with _and_ paying rent", Beca response shocked. When she was at that point she only had 20$ in a month to live with and here she is, 24, owner of a huge studio/company and because of what? Hard work and ambition. Tom didn't seem to have any of it. Not the sense to work hard nor the want to reach something.

"Um yes, I mean, I really want to _live._ I can't really live with only 400$ in a month."

"Okay, now you really have to go", the tiny brunette said firmly.

Tom looked shocked. "What? Because my dad pays my rent?"

"No, because you're pretty spoiled, arrogant, hit on my lawyers and annoys my personal chef who's also my best friend, _that's_ why you're fired", the doors opened just then and Beca smiled sweetly at Tom, before pressing the button for her floor, "Have a nice day Tom and _oh!_ Don't forget to _live_." The young man stumbled out of the elevator, not knowing what to say. The doors closed again anyway, so he couldn't even say something else.

Right after that Beca called the receptionist and told him that Tom was now on the red list. When she reached her office again, she smiled to herself, totally forgetting that she wanted to visit Amy and CR. She sat down on her desk again when her phone buzzed slightly in her pocket.

 **Stacie:  
Don't forget the dinner next week Becs.**

Beca and her friends always had dinner once in the month. Well, it was mostly people from work, but still it was nice. She thought of inviting Chloe, but she hadn't a number of the redhead, so she couldn't.

 **Beca:  
Would never do that. How 'bout we invite Chloe too? I mean, I know she's new and stuff, but I guess it would be kinda nice, right?**

 **Stacie:  
** **God Beca, like I wouldn't have thought about that. Give ya best friend some credit.  
**

 **Beca:  
Hey, I just wanted to be nice okay! Not that you're pissed because I wanted to invite her and not telling you. But it is a yes for the redhead?**

 **Stacie:  
It is. I'm telling Aubrey to invite her too. See ya at home short stack.**

'Short stack' groaned at her oh-so-beloved nickname and spun around in her chair. She couldn't wait for to next week.

* * *

The time went by faster than Beca expected, but she was a bit giddy to see all her friends again, she would never admit it out loud, tough. Since she didn't saw them that much this month it was actually really nice and to say that she was excited to see Chloe again, was an understatement. The two of them talked whenever they met on the hallway, -maybe, just maybe, Beca walked around the hallways more than necessary-, and the brunette could swear that Chloe flirted with her. She liked the redhead, that's for sure. All of them walked onto their usual restaurant and Beca smiled at the young waitress.

"Hello Miss Mitchell, the usual table?", she asked with a smile. Beca nodded and they walked off, over to their table. "I'll swing by in a few minutes, then you can order, is that okay?"

"Sure, take your time. We've someone new, so a menu would be nice, tough", Beca grinned and the waitress nodded. A few moments later she appeared again and handed Beca the menu, which gave it to Chloe.

"Why doesn't have everybody else one?", Chloe asked confused, looking around. Aubrey didn't seem to explain Chloe why they're having dinner together, which she was thankful for, so she could have a conversation with the redhead.

"We're doing this every month since I opened the studio, so we kinda know every single meal on this menu", Beca explained with a smirk.

"Oh okay, may I ask why?"

"Sure. It is because we don't want to loose each other during this whole work thing."

"Um, don't get me wrong Beca, but you're seeing each other every day at work, or well, almost every day", Chloe said, seeming unsure.

"Yeah, we do but mostly we're talking about work stuff and we don't that our friendship breaks because of that. We all know each other from college, it would be a shame."

"Right, I can understand that. So you all went to college together?", Chloe asked.

This time Fat Amy chimed in. "Oh, we were all together in an a capella group. It is actually a pretty funny story, considering that Stacie practically carried Beca to auditions." Everybody laughed at that memory while Chloe looked a bit confused, but still wore a soft smirk. Beca noticed that and since everybody enjoyed hearing the story all over again she told Chloe what had had happened.

"Stacie and I shared a room, well in our first week there was this activities fair that Stacie wanted to see. Of course I wasn't that thrilled about it and stayed in our dorm while Stacie went out. She met Aubrey who tried to get her to audition for the Bella's. Apparently she took a liking in Blondzilla and said that she would come to the auditions and would bring a friend with her. To my luck, I was the friend she wanted to bring. She tried to convince me the whole week, but I declined every time, because come on, acapella? Do I look like someone who would join an acapella group? So on the day where the auditions where she just grabbed me, threw me over her shoulder and carried me to that damn auditorium. Since I'm so tiny it wasn't that hard", by the end of Beca's story everybody laughed, even Chloe, which Beca took as a good sign.

Stacie playfully patted Beca's head before leaning forward so she could see Chloe. "We had a great time tough. It was not like Beca hated all of it, she enjoyed it."

Chloe smirked at Beca. "I bet."

"What about you Red?", CR asked from the other side of the table, next to Amy.

"Me? Uh well, I hadn't that much time for other things besides learning. I was under a lot of pressure, so there aren't any super cool or funny college memories", Chloe explained, looking a bit sad.

The tiny DJ leaned a bit closer. "Now you have us to make super cool work experiences."

"I really hope so, Beca Mitchell", the redhead answered, winking.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

At the end of the night, Beca noticed that all her friends were pretty drunk. Well except her, Aubrey and Stacie. She watched them all with amusement while she took a picture of Amy during her infamous 'mermaid dance'. The Australian didn't really cared where she was when she wanted to dance, she did. Beca thought she would even do that in the white house in front of the president. She laughed her ass off during the small show and could barely take the picture. Suddenly Stacie leaned closer to Beca.

"You know, Chloe really seems to enjoy herself tonight."

Her eyes shifted from her phone screen over to her new lawyer and a soft smile crept up her face. The redhead seemed engrossed in a conversation with Jessica about hell knows what. Jessica's hands flew everywhere and Chloe stared at her like she was Santa Clause.

"She seems pretty drunk too", Stacie said.

This seemed to catch Aubrey's attention. She leaned closer too, careful that nobody heard what they were saying. Not that it was something forbidden, but she knew her friends, they couldn't keep anything to themselves. "Yeah, Stacie's right... Are you going to take her home?"

Beca's head shot over to her, disbelief written all over her face. "Dude no!"

"What? Why?"

"Why should I?"

"Because you're head over heels for that woman and that would be a good move", Aubrey explained like it would be the most logical thing in this world.

"Aubrey's right, short stack", Stacie piped up. Aubrey sent her a smile and Beca sent her a death glare.

"You're just saying that because you're in love with her", Beca hissed.

The tall brunette blushed like crazy and looked everywhere but at Aubrey, but the blonde softly squeezed her hand under the table, which made Stacie smile. "No, she's agreeing with me because I'm right. God damn it Beca, she's maybe the one who can pull you out of that dark, depressing hole."

The tiny DJ sighed and ran a hand through her dark brown hair. "Fine, but only when she isn't calling a cab. I'm won't go over there and ask her."

"Okay", Aubrey answered satisfied.

* * *

20 minutes later everyone was heading out and said their goodbye's. Beca looked around, but the redhead was nowhere to be seen. It kind of worried her. Atlanta wasn't the safest city at night and she was clearly drunk, not the best combination. Stacie and Aubrey were already out, doing whatever, so the tiny brunette paid her bill and then left the restaurant too.

When she walked over to her car a foreign noise catches her attention. She turned her head slightly, to see what it was and saw Chloe, probably trying to open her car. Sighing she walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. Apparently she wasn't careful enough because the older woman swirled around, almost knocking Beca over.

"Woah calm down Rocky!", she laughed, grabbing Chloe's arms to stop her from throwing punches at her.

Chloe relaxed noticeable when she recognized Beca's voice. "Oh, it's you", she smiled drunkenly at the brunette.

"Yeah, it's me... What are you doing there Chloe?"

The redhead sighed deeply and pouted. "I can't find the key for my car and this one", she said, holding one key up, "Is probably the one to my apartment."

Without really think Beca's words left her mouth. "Come on, I'm driving you home."

"You don't have to do that Beca..."

"Sush. I won't let you stay here in the cold until you found you keys and I won't let you drive, nor will I let you walk home by yourself. So come on now, I'm cold", Beca said, tugging on Chloe's hands. She couldn't see the smile that formed on the other woman's lips.

When they reached Beca's car and got in, the brunette turned to Chloe. "So, where are you living?" Chloe smiled apologetic at her boss.

"Well, I just moved here and I'm not so good at remembering new things..."

"Chloe, where do you live?"

"I forgot the name of the street!" She forgot the name of the street she's living in? Seriously?

Beca sighed but tried to smile. "Can you lead me?"

"I think I'm far too drunk for that. If I'm being honest, I don't have a clue how I would have driven home", she laughed.

Eventually letting her head drop, Beca sighed. What was she going to do now? If she just could call Stacie... Stacie! Quickly she put her phone out, Chloe wouldn't remember anything of that anyway.

"What are you doing Beca?", Chloe asked curiously.

"Helping you...", Beca mumbled and sent a quick text to her best friend.

 **Beca:  
** **She's sitting in my car now and I don't have a clue what to do with her.**

A few seconds later her phone buzzed in her hands again. Hopefully, Stacie knew what to do.

 **Stacie:  
** **And?**

Is that woman kidding her?

 **Beca:  
** **SHE'S SITTING IN MY DAMN CAR AND CAN'T TELL ME WHERE SHE LIVES AND OMG SHE PRACTICALLY ON MY LAP RIGHT NOW BECAUSE SHE PLAYS WITH THE STRINGS OF MY HOODIE and thanks to you and Blondzilla I'm feeling responsible for her**

"Chloe what are you doing?", Beca asked, breathing a bit uneven.

"Playing", Chloe mumbled, "Your hoodie is so soft..."

"Could you, could you please stop that?", Beca said, her voice shaking. She didn't really had a clue what was going on with her at that moment. I mean, sure, she had a crush on the redhead, but Chloe only played with her _strings_ , why did that made her so nervous?

 **Stacie:  
** **Bringer her to our apartment then. I'm at Aubrey's anyway, you can sleep in my bed. You don't even have to talk to her. Just give her some clothes to sleep in, Advil and water. I'll take care of her tomorrow.**

 **Beca:  
** **I'm freaking out here Stace.**

 **Stacie  
** **Well, calm down then. We don't want you to kill the two of you, don't we? See ya tomorrow short stack.**

"Guess I bring you over to mine then", Beca said. Chloe's eyes lit up when she let go of the strings on Beca's hoodie.

"Yay, sleepover!"

"Yay...", sighing Beca started the car and drove off.

* * *

The drive was pretty exhausting. Chloe indeed stopped touching her, or her clothes, but she constantly tried to open the door. Then suddenly she shouted at the DJ that they had to go back to the restaurant because she didn't pay. After Beca calmed down from her shock she explained Chloe that she paid for her and that she didn't have to worry about it. The slurring made it even more difficult to understand the ginger. All in all, Chloe Beale is like a child when she's drunk. When they reached Beca's and Stacie's apartment, Beca stepped aside to let Chloe in.

"Stacie is at Aubrey's, so you can sleep in my bed", Beca told Chloe while putting her things down and taking her jacket off.

"Are they together?", Chloe asked during her attempt to take her own jacked off.

"Of course they are when Stacie is there", Beca walked over and helped Chloe out of her jacket, who laughed slightly.

"Not like that silly. I mean _together_ together."

"Oh... Well, um, no." "Aubrey talks about her a lot, you know? I think she likes her very much. But don't tell Stacie", Chloe whispered, which was completely unnecessary since the two of them were alone.

"Your secret is safe with me", Beca chuckled before dragging Chloe into the kitchen. She poured water into a glass and grabbed some Advil while Chloe sat on the counter like a little kid. Beca turned to Chloe and gave her the glass and the medicine.

"Here, drink that and take the pill. Or well, take the pill and then drink that, whatever."

But Chloe just kept staring at her. "What?", Beca asked, feeling uneasy under the redhead's stare.

"Do you know that you're really beautiful? I mean like, _really_ beautiful?", Chloe said, catching Beca completely off guard.

She only noticed then how close the two woman were, but couldn't bring herself to step away.

"I-I, um, I", Beca started, but Chloe shook her head, leaning in, apparently sobered up and Beca did the same. Their lips met and they kissed for a moment before Beca pulled away.

"No, you're drunk and I'm your boss, something is clearly wrong." She tried to ignore the hurt look on Chloe's face.

"Come on, I'll give you something to sleep in..." Beca took some clothes from Stacie since the other brunette was taller and gave them Chloe. She turned the light off when Chloe laid in her bed and turned to leave.

"Please stay", a soft voice called her.

"What?"

"Please stay", the voice came stronger now, "I won't try anything, promise."

"Okay", Beca answered. She should be glad that Chloe promised she wouldn't try anything, but that kiss was really great, so she was after all more sad than relieved. Before she could do anything, Chloe's hand searched hers. Not really knowing what to do, Beca gave it a light squeeze. Finally, she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

 **I couldn't update yesterday because something went wrong with, yeah well I don't really know what it was but didn't worked, so yeah...  
** **Hope you liked it, leave a review!**

 **xx badkid :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

When Stacie entered the apartment she tried to be as quiet as possible. Silently putting her things down she noticed Chloe's jacket laying over the couch, next to Beca's. Like she promised her best friend she went to take care of Chloe, so she slowly opened the door to Beca's bedroom, hoping it would be easier to get Chloe out of bed then Beca. But what she saw completely catches her off guard. The tall brunette stumbled backward out of the room, closing the door again. She turned, looking around the apartment, thinking of what to do next. So she did the only thing which seemed logical for her.

Roughly 30 minutes later a soft knock on the door startled the brunette. She jumped of off the couch and opened the door. "You have to be super quiet!", she whispered. The other woman nodded before walking in and took her jacket off. Then the two of them walked back to Beca's room and Stacie opened the door. Aubrey froze. Slowly she turned her head towards Stacie, who looked at her with wide eyes.

"What are we going to do?", the brunette asked like a little kid, "I don't think that they had sex."

Aubrey shook her head. "No way. I mean, I trust Beca with a lot of things, but I don't think that she would take advantage of someone who's drunk."

They turned back to the two sleeping woman. Chloe's arm was wrapped around Beca's stomach and her head laid on her chest, whilst Beca's right arm hold Chloe protectively. It was such a cute sight.

"What are you doing?", Aubrey hissed at Stacie.

"I'm taking a picture of them. Beca will never believe me and it's just so cute. I mean, look at them", Stacie swooned.

Sighing Aubrey pushed the brunette out of the bedroom. "I don't think that the hobbit needs our help with that and I don't really think she wants our help with that."

"I'm not sure, you know how Beca is... She pushes everything good away from her...", Stacie answered, chewing on her lip. She was worried about her friend.

Inside Beca's room the redhead slightly stirred. The grip around her tighten and her heart started hammering. She tried to look around and then catches a glimpse of Beca's hoodie. Everything came flooding back.

How Beca said she would drive her home. How she tried to jump out of the car. How drunk she was. How Beca took care of her.

How she _kissed_ Beca.

Chloe smiled at that thought. Maybe it was a short kiss, but it was everything she hoped it to be and she could understand the conflict Beca had with herself. She was still her boss and how would that look like? Or maybe Beca just didn't want to get involved with her?

"I can practically _hear_ thinking", Beca said, her voice hoarse from sleep. She never let go of Chloe. That's a good sign, right? "Stop it, it's far too early for so much thinking."

"How can I not?"

"What do you mean?", she asked and the hammering in Chloe's chest just got stronger. "I didn't forget anything from last night."

She was met with silence. The grip around her loosened and the redhead immediately missed the warm and comfort.

"Chloe that was a mistake, from both of us. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you, you-" Chloe sat up.

"You didn't take advantage of me! I knew exactly what I'm doing!", Chloe said, her voice raising.

"Chloe..." The redhead got up, pulling her jeans and shirt on, feeling the tears burn in her eyes. She couldn't believe this. "Tell me you felt _nothing_ when we kissed!" Beca looked up at her and Chloe could see the battling in her eyes. It hurt her to see the brunette like that, but she needed to hear. "I-It, I-I, felt nothing...", Beca's voice was unsteady and she could feel her lip trembling.

"I can _see_ that you're lying Beca."

"You wouldn't understand Chloe."

"Then explain it to me", Chloe pleaded. She knew that she should leave. She really should, to protect herself and her feelings. But she didn't leave, she sat down on Beca's bed, searching for the brunette's hand.

Beca sighed deeply, she remembered Aubrey's words from last night. _"She's maybe the one who can pull you out of that dark, depressing hole."_ She would never tell Aubrey that she was the one who brought her to doing this. "Okay, but you have to listen, and no interruptions, okay?"

Chloe nodded at her with a soft smile on her face, giving her hand a squeeze. It made Beca immediately relax.

"In my freshman year I met a guy. His name was Jesse and well yeah, he was a nice guy. Really. He always tried to get me to go out with him and eventually I said yes and fell for him. We dated a long, long time. Once a while, I had the feeling that it wasn't maybe the right thing for me, but I pushed these thoughts away and stayed with him. Jesse actually never gave me a reason why I shouldn't. Well, Stacie never liked him and she could tell you probably thousand reasons why I shouldn't have done that. I never noticed, but he tried to change me constantly and tried to keep me away from everyone. When we graduated we moved here together and lived together until a few months ago. I came home and wanted to tell him that I would soon start to work on a new album and was all giddy about it and stuff. Little did I know that he was upstairs in _our_ room, in _our_ bed, having sex with some chick. When I saw him I had a complete broke down. I'm not so sure if I loved him in the end so much anymore, but he always told me when we had a fight that he was the only one who could put up with me... And I started to believe it. Jesse didn't felt bad at all, he said it was my fault because of whatever... See Chloe, I just _can't_ date anymore. I don't want to get hurt again. Believe me, I like you. I really like you, but I just c _an't_."

The redhead looked at her with tears in her eyes. How could have someone do that to Beca? Yeah maybe she was closed off and yeah maybe she wasn't perfect, but she was damn close. Beca looked down at her lap, not saying anything more. Chloe did the only the thing she thought that would be the right.

"I know you've been hurt by, someone else. I can tell by the way, you carry yourself. If you let me, here's what I do. _I'll take care of you_ ", she softly sang and Beca's eyes shot open to meet Chloe's. The tears in the brunette's eyes slightly sparkled as the sun shone down at her. Her navy blue eyes seemed even more beautiful.

"Are you saying what I think?", she asked hesitantly.

Chloe smiled. "Aubrey already mentioned something like 'she's complicated'. So I knew what I would get myself into, but I don't care. I think I'm falling for you and I'll do anything to make you smile again, like a _real_ smile and I want to treat you should be treated, like a queen. _Please_ , let me take care of you."

Do you know that feeling when you're drinking hot chocolate or tea and the cup is still hot? And you leaning it against you chest on a cold winter day? And the whole warmth is spreading through your body? Yeah? Then you know exactly how Beca felt when she heard those words.

Beca nodded softly and leaned slightly forward, as well as Chloe did. When their lips met neither of them pulled away. It wasn't that typical cliché kiss with fireworks and stuff, no, they just enjoyed the silent promise the other would give. Beca promised that she would try to let herself fall into this, but that Chloe needed to be patient with her. And Chloe tried to tell her with every fiber in her body that she wouldn't hurt the small DJ.

After a few moments, they pulled away, trying to catch their breath. Chloe let out a shaky laugh. "Um, would you maybe like to go out with me? Next Friday maybe?"

"Yes", Beca smiled at gave the beaming redhead a quick peck on the lips.

"I should go home, tough. As much as I would like to stay, I'm not so sure if I can handle myself around all that", Chloe laughed and gestured at Beca, who threw her head back and laughed.

The two left the room, completely ignoring Stacie and Aubrey on the couch and walked over to the door where Chloe stopped. "I'll see you on Monday Miss Mitchell?", Chloe asked with a wink and leaned closer.

"I hope so, Miss Beale", Beca responded, closing the gap between them. After a few kisses, Chloe finally said goodbye and left. Beca closed the door behind her and leaned against it, closing her eyes, sighing softly with a smile on her lips.

Someone coughed. "What was _that_?", Stacie asked.

Like a week ago Beca's eyes shot open, but she just smirked lazily. She couldn't bring herself to be annoyed at her roommate. " _That_ , Stacie, was how you get the girl", she said and winked at the two woman before walking back into her room.

When she let herself fall down on her bed she still couldn't force the smile away on her face. "Can this get any better?"

It could, but she didn't know it back then.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys, I wanted to thank you so far for reading and reviewing and in general just everything. I'm so glad that people actually _read_ and _like_ what I write. Well, I hope you like it.. Again I'm not so good with situations like this, but I kind of wanted to involve Jesse even when it was just for a bit! So yeah, enjoy and review :)**

 **I don't own anything :(**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

On Monday, Beca may or may not has been looking for nicer clothes in her drawer, but after 30 minutes she gave up and called Stacie. The tall brunette walked in with a large, knowing smile. "How can I help you, my lovestruck teenager?", she asked with that damn smirk.

Beca rolled her eyes at the behavior from her best friend. "Just help me looking through this stuff. I have a meeting today and need to look nice."

Stacie quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, is that so? Who is it? Collin Garson from the last time? Or a new artist? Or maybe a certain redhead with these bright blue eyes?"

Beca swirled around with wide eyes. "What? Of course not!"

"Yeah, _sure_ ", her friend answered nodding and pushed Beca aside so she could have a better look at her clothes. She finally found a casual looking blouse and tight ripped jeans. Stacie handed Beca the clothes and was about to walk out of the door before Beca stopped her.

"Ripped jeans, are you sure?"

"You have a great ass in these and Chloe will love it", the tall brunette responded nonchalantly, leaving a flustered Beca alone in her room.

Beca and Stacie drove together to work since Aubrey took Stacie's car last night so she hadn't to call a cab. Stacie had the odd habit not to trust cab drivers. She once explained that she always has the feeling that they want to kidnap her and then sell her guts or something. Aubrey had to laugh at that but took Stacie's keys anyway and drove home, she would drop Stacie off after work or well, take her home to do whatever. The two woman walked through the hallways of the MiCo-STUDIOS and parted ways when Beca had to step into the elevator.

To her surprise, she found Chloe standing in it. When the redhead spotted the DJ she smiled brightly at her. "Hey, Becs."

"Hey Chloe", Beca smiled back. Both of them looked at each other in an uncomfortable silence.

"A-Are we gonna kiss, or hug or just nod at each other?", Beca asked, not really knowing what to do. They didn't really talked about what they were, so she was unsure about what was going to happen next.

Chloe laughed and shook her head, secretly glad Beca started this conversation like that. "I can't kiss the girl before the actual date, can I?" Beca quirked an eyebrow but nodded. The redhead slightly turned to look at the small DJ. "Do you mind if we go out on Tuesday? I know I said Friday, but since the studio is closed on Wednesday?", Chloe asked, actually sounding nervous.

Beca loved this side of the bubbly and always so confident redhead, it was completely adorable. "I would love to Chloe", the brunette smiled and softly kissed Chloe's cheek.

The redhead blushed deeply in return and smiled too. "Okay, how about I'll pick you up at 7:30 pm?"

"Sure, but don't take too long", Beca said and winked, before stepping out of the elevator.

When Beca finally made it into her office after several interruptions and questions why the studio is closed on Wednesday, she let herself slump into her chair and spun around a few times. She actually started to enjoy it, until someone cleared their throat with an amused cough. Beca fastly turned to see who interrupted her, yet again. "Toni", she breathed.

The blonde woman just smirked and walked over to her. "Good Morning Miss Mitchell, I hope you had a great weekend?", she asked politely.

Beca nodded, she heard something else in Toni's voice, something that she didn't like and the smirk on her face didn't fool her. "Toni what's wrong?", she asked.

Toni stopped smirking and bit her lip, fear visible in her young features when her eyes darted around the room. "Mister Swanson was seen in the building this morning", the woman finally brunette's eyes went wide.

Jesse? Here?

"Where is he?", she asked tensely.

The young blonde sighed. "Second floor. Miss Conrad sent up to tell you that she tries to handle the situation. She doesn't have a clue how he came even that far, he has to be on the red list... But she isn't sure if he actually listens to her or if he just storms up here. She wanted me to kinda warn you."

Beca's heart hammered in her chest. She was actually a bit scared. When they broke up Beca didn't tell the receptionist to write Jesse's name down. Honestly, she didn't have a clue what was going to happen. "Could you maybe get Chloe?", she asked in a small voice.

Toni looked at her confused. "Miss Beale? Why do you need her?"

"Please just get her Miss Castellano."

The brunette never called her by her last name so she knew that Beca felt really uncomfortable. "Of course Miss Mitchell", she answered and left the room to get the redhead.

A few minutes later Chloe walked through the doors with a frown on her face. "Beca, what's wrong?"

"I-I", she wasn't really sure how to start this, or if Chloe would understand her, "My boyfriend.. uh, I mean my ex-boyfriend! Ugh, Jesse is here and I don't really know why, but I would feel a lot better when you're here...I don't know why I never put him on the red list, but I can't change it and now he's here."

The redhead just smiled softly at her before walking over and sitting down at the brunette's lap. "Don't worry about it Beca. Maybe he just wants to talk... When he's up here I'll be right by your side, you don't have to worry about anything. I got you."

Instantly Beca felt herself relax. How could someone say simple words like that and have such a big affect on her? Jesse could never do this to her. For a moment, they just looked at each other, searching for any doubts, but neither of them found one. They parted, tough when they heard shouting. Apparently Stacie and Jesse, because just when Chloe sat down on the windowsill the door burst open, revealing a fuming Jesse and Stacie right behind him.

"Get out of here!", she hissed, grabbing his arm.

He turned to her and shot her a death glare. "Don't you dare to touch me!", he growled.

"Okay, that's enough", Stacie said, throwing her hands up, "I'm getting the security."

"It's okay Stacie, I can handle him", Beca smiled at her and for a moment she saw the same expression Stacie always wore when Beca thought of going back to him, so she shook her head, still smiling. Jesse smiled too, satisfied. Stacie nodded and wanted to leave the office. When she spotted Chloe she sent her a look and Chloe knew immediately what it meant: Take care of her. The Stacie left. Apparently Jesse didn't notice the redhead.

"Beca I'm here to talk everything out", he said, slightly frowning.

Beca still smiled. "I already guessed something like this Jesse, but no, no thanks."

The guy actually looked a bit surprised. Beca never said no, well only when Stacie or Aubrey were around. They kept them from each other. "W-What? But Becs... You know we belong to each other", he wore now a shit eating smile, knowing that he could get her like this.

Sighing Beca rolled her eyes. "Jesse I said no. There's nothing to talk about and I was actually doing pretty good without you. So if you would please go now, I would be really happy."

His expression changed drastically. From the boyish grin into completely anger. "You know that you will never find someone like me! Who would want to put up with you?!", he started shouting and Beca looked down at her lap. She didn't want to show it, but every time he said something like this, it hurt.

It hurt like a motherfucker.

Chloe saw that. She saw how his expression changed. She saw how Beca's confident flooded away and she saw how her shoulder slumped. It broke her heart to see her tiny brunette like this. "Don't worry about that, I think she already found someone", Chloe said in a voice, laced with coldness.

Now Jesse's head shot over to the redhead. Again, he was surprised. He didn't notice her, but quickly he recovered from his shock and the anger turned back. "Whoever thinks that he can put up with her doesn't know her enough."

Ouch. That hurt again.

But Chloe didn't back down. "I think, I know her enough to say that I would love to put up with her. Just because you were too stupid to see how great she is, doesn't that mean that others are like you too."

Jesse's eyes went back to Beca, who had a small smile on her face. "What? You're with her? You know that you have to be with me!", he yelled at her.

"Why? Doesn't she like you anymore?", Beca spat at him.

In one second, he walked over, in the other he grabbed her arm violently. Beca hissed at the pain. Suddenly Chloe's arm grabbed Jesse's, just as tightly as he grabbed Beca. "I suggest that you're leaving now and never come or else you'll be in serious trouble", she growled.

He hesitantly let go of Beca's arm, just at the moment a huge security guy walked into the office. He grabbed Jesse's shoulders and pushed him out of the office. Without another word from him, _or_ Jesse, the door closed. Leaving a heavy breathing Beca and a furious Chloe behind.

"Are you okay?", Chloe asked once she calmed down.

"Yes, thanks to you", Beca smiled and went over to hug the redhead.

Stacie stormed into the office, just as worried as Chloe. "Oh god Becs are you okay?", she asked before rushing over and hugging her best friend. Beca nodded.

"Yeah, Chloe was great." The tall brunette's eyes wandered over to a shyly smiling redhead. 'Thanks', she mouthed and smiled thankfully.

Chloe nodded. "I'll better get going, I guess Aubrey will be excited that we have some work to do. I'll see you tomorrow Becs", the redhead smiled.

"Chloe you don't have to do anything."

"Maybe not, but I won't let this asshole get away with this", Chloe simply said before leaving.

"What is tomorrow?", Stacie asked once she let go of her tiny friend.

Beca started to grin like a little kid in a candy shop. "She's taking me out."

* * *

 **Love ya aaaall xx badkid**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait, school's being a bitch lately and I couldn't find any time to update or to write this chapter. I hope it's okay, I'm not so good with these overly romantic interactions, so have mercy on me. Thanks for reading and following :)  
Enjoy!**

 **I don't own anything, sadly :(**

 **Chapter 7**

When Beca thought the previous day was slightly overwhelming, she didn't expect the next day to be even more eventful. Chloe kept sending her these dazzling smiles and shy glances whenever she walked past Beca or her office. Aubrey just rolled her eyes or smirked knowingly at her, which is, by the way, pretty unusual, because Aubrey _never_ smirks at the tiny brunette. But both women tried to do it secretly, they didn't talk about the date or how exciting it actually was, even Aubrey kept her mouth shut. For once, she was a really, really good friend. Stacie however, never could hold back her laughter whenever Beca blushed like crazy or kept forgetting things because she was already at home with her mind, thinking about what to wear. The brunette didn't know what was happening to her. Since when does she care about looks? But apparently the redhead does things like that to her. She didn't mind anyway.

"God Beca, just sent them home. You barely do anything useful anyway", Stacie laughed at her best friend when they sat in Beca's office, eating lunch.

Beca shot her an icy glare. "Shut up Conrad. This isn't easy. I mean, when was the last time I went on a date with someone new? Like a real date?"

The tall brunette sighed and smiled softly. "Becs, Chloe is head over heels for you, I think you could do the worst things ever and she wouldn't mind. It's actually super cute the way she talks about you, or the way she smiles when Aubrey mentions your name."

"Blondzilla mentions me?", Beca asked surprised, which earned her a hard punch.

"That wasn't what I meant! I meant that you should relax, go home and prepare yourself for the date."

"I can't", Beca sighed, "If I'm going home, you have to come with me and if the others notice that we leave they want to go too and I can't close already."

"Why do I have to come with you?"

"Because I need your help...", Beca muttered and Stacie smirked like a shark. "Oh? Is that so?"

"Stacie shut up. Just tell the others to go home and then come home and help me." Stacie laughed and shook her head.

When Stacie finally managed it to come home Beca already waited on her bed for the tall brunette, with her head in her hands. Stacie chuckled at the sight, startling the DJ. "Stop laughing", Beca whined, exactly knowing how weird this sight has to look.

"It won't be the last time Becs. I mean, did you saw yourself? Because I did and I swear I never saw you so frustrated over something so small before."

" _SOMETHING SO SMALL_? Are you kidding me? I thought we already talked about this." Again Stacie chuckled, which earned her a death glare. "Okay okay grumpy cat. When's she going to pick you up?", Stacie asked, trying to control her laughter.

"About 7:30 pm."

"Great, that leaves us...four hours to prepare you for the best night of your live. What are you going to do?"

"I don't really know, I didn't ask."

"God Beca, how am I supposed to help you when you don't even know what are you going to do? Text her already!"

"What? No! How is this going to look?"

"You had to take care of her drunken self, I guess she ows you." "I suppose you're right", Beca sighed, grabbing her phone. She could hear a soft 'I'm always right' from Stacie, but she decided to ignore it.

 **Beca:**  
 **Hey, I know it's pretty late to ask, but what are we're going to do tonight? So I can prepare myself, you know?**

"I texted her, we just have to wait now, but it will probably take some time", Beca said, almost hoping it would take time, because she was beyond nervous. To her dissapointment Chloe replied almost immediately.

 **Chloe:  
** **I thought dinner would be okay, I know it's kinda lame or well... used, but it gives us the opportunity to get to know each other properly :)**

The tiny brunette let out a sigh of relieve. "And?", Stacie asked expectant.

"Dinner. I guess I can handle that. It's not like I have to prepare for _that_ , there's not much I can mess up. I just have to search for nice clothes", Beca answered, smiling slightly, feeling immediately relaxed.

"Beca, no offense, but there's _a lot_ to prepare. I mean, yeah you can be charming if you want to, but you often forgets to actually _use_ that charm, so you seem pretty rude sometimes."

"I'm not rude", Beca muttered.

"Sometimes you are. Don't deny it. So come on, let's go to work", Stacie said, clapping her hands excitedly, "I'm gonna call Aubrey."

"What? Wait!", but before the tiny brunette could stop her friend, Stacie already dissapread into her room, with Aubrey on the other end of the line.

The two woman worked hard on Beca and after the small brunette finally gave in and did what Aubrey and Stacie said it worked fairly well. Beca noticed that there was actually a lot of things she would have forgotten. Like opening the door, pulling out the chair or whatever. But at some points Beca had enough.

"Aubrey, I so don't have to train eating better!"

"You do! Did you ever saw yourself after you ate spaghetti?"

Beca snorted. "Did you ever saw Stacie after _she_ ate spaghetti?"

"Yes I did, why on earth do you think we're never going over to that nice Italian?", Aubrey asked, rolling her eyes. "Hey!", Stacie looked over to her lover with a pout on her face. "Oh come on Stacie, don't act like a child. We have to have to help Beca."

Neither of the brunettes moved. Both were pouting, well Beca was more scowling but still. "Stop moping around you two! Beca you have two and a half hour left, you still have to finish that bit of spaghetti, you have to shower, you have to get dressed and you need to work on your hair and make-up."

Beca's eyes widened, quickly she ate as best as she could only using her tissue once and then ran off to shower. When she finished she called Stacie so she could help her with her hair while Aubrey looked through the DJ's clothes. Finally, they were finished and Beca was pleasantly surprised with her look.

Thankfully Aubrey remembered her dislike for dresses, so she picked for Beca a nice looking jeans and a shirt-like top, but a fancy one. She added a few accessories. All in all her outfit looked pretty fancy, yet casual. Her hair fell down in soft curls and she actually thought that Stacie worked wonders on her makeup. She managed to keep Beca's usual heavy eyeliner but added a bit more, without letting it look like it would be too much.

For the first time in a long while Beca thought she looked pretty. She smiled softly at her friend through the mirror. "Thank you", she mumbled, still smiling. Stacie just smiled back, same like Aubrey. The bell broke their moment. Beca eyes widened again. "I can't see her yet, I'm not ready!" "Ugh, I'm going to open the door. You have five more minutes!", Stacie hissed.

She opened the door, smiling sweetly at the redhead in front of her. Chloe's head shot up smiling back, still a bit disappointment were visible in her eyes. "Hello Chloe, Beca will be here any minute, she has to finish up", Stacie smiled, "Do you want anything to drink?"

Chloe opened her mouth a few times, but nothing came out.

Stacie laughed loudly. "Oh god, you're in the same state as Beca. Do you want something to drink now or not?"

The redhead let out a nervous chuckle and looked around. "Unless you have something seriously strong, no thanks. Oh, um, can you put these into some water?", she asked, holding up a bouquet of flowers.

A smile took over Stacie's features again as she nodded. "Sure."

Just at the moment she put the flowers away, Beca's bedroom door opened and Beca herself stumbled out of the room, glaring. Probably at Aubrey. When she saw Chloe in the kitchen she quickly tried to remove that glare and turn in into a charming smile. Which went horribly wrong because it rather looked like a I-just-killed-your-puppy-but-it-was-an-accident smile.

"No worries Becs, she's just as nervous as you", Stacie assured her while she looked through a menu from the new Italian place.

"I-I bought you flowers", Chloe said stiffly, pointing towards the flowers.

Beca eyed them with a soft smile. "Thank you Chlo", she turned her smile towards the nervous redhead.

Before Chloe could respond and say anything else, she was interrupted by a shouting Stacie. "HEY BREE WHAT DO YOU WANT FOR DINNER?!"

The other women cringed at the loud noise.

"I DON'T KNOW BUT CAN I COME OUT KNOW?!", Aubrey shouted back, just as loud as Stacie.

"YEAH!", then the tall brunette noticed the others, slightly slumped, "Oh sorry. I totally forgot about you. Not all of us can be so fancy and go out." Beca just rolled her eyes.

Chloe, sensing the annoyance from her date chuckled slightly. "Ready to go?"

Beca nodded and the walked other to the front door. "See you later guys", she said.

"Wait up short stack", Stacie called them back. She tugged at Beca's shirt so she could reveal that much cleavage. Aubrey joined her. "Think about what I told you."

"Okay."

"Don't drink and drive."

"Chloe's driving."

"Be polite. To _everyone_."

"Yes."

"No sex. Not even eye sex. Not on the first day", Stacie warned, looking sternly over to Chloe, who actually took a step back.

"Yes _mom_ ," Beca answered annoyed and closed the door.

The two walked over to Chloe's car in silence. Actually they didn't talk until they were seated in the very nice restaurant Chloe picked and ordered their food. But Beca did everything Aubrey and Stacie told her to do. She held the door open for Chloe, pulled the chair out for her and stuff like that.

Finally, the redhead broke the silence. "You look great Beca."

Beca looked relieved. "Really? I thought it was way too casual for that place", Beca chuckled before smiling softly, "You look great by yourself."

After that, the date went smooth. They could talk about everything. Chloe told Beca everything about her family and herself while Beca tried to return the favor but kept a few things still in the dark. Which was totally okay for the redhead because she knew that it would take a bit time until Beca would open up completely. It took them almost two hours to completely finish their dinner.

Chloe and Beca left the restaurant giggling because Chloe just explained Beca why she had the scar on her forehead.

"Okay, I honestly thought you would have fallen down or something, but this is so embarrassing", Beca laughed.

"Hey, it still hurt!", Chloe tried to pout, but couldn't because she laughed so hard.

"Yeah being hit by a cactus must hurt like hell." Chloe just pushed the still laughing Beca.

20 minutes later Beca's building slowly came into view and when they got out of the car Beca pouted. "I don't want the date ending already."

"I don't want it to enter too", Chloe smiled, "But you have to do a lot of stuff tomorrow. Oh don't give me that look, Aubrey told me."

Beca sighed. "Do I get a goodnight kiss?", she smirked slightly, which was returned by the redhead.

"Of course", she leaned in and softly kissed the tiny brunette. The innocent goodnight kiss turned into a heated make out session. Chloe's hands on Beca's waist slowly wandered underneath the fabric of Beca's shirt.

Little did they know that a certain blonde and tall brunette watched them. At some point, it was too much for Stacie. She opened the window and glared daggers at Chloe's head.

"I SAID NO SEX!", she shouted and both heads turned to look at her. Chloe immediately lets go of Beca.

"I swear, I can see Beca glaring at you from up here", Aubrey whispered into Stacie's ear before kissing it, hoping to distract the brunette. It didn't work, Stacie still glared at Chloe and nodded her head at Beca, mentioning for her to come upstairs. Beca gave Chloe one last peck and then walked towards the building.

Chloe didn't drive off until Beca went into the building.

"God Stacie, I thought Aubrey was the uptight one", Beca huffed when she entered the apartment.

"Shut it, Mitchell, I told you no sex. Go to bed now, it's late."

"Stacie, I'm 25 years old and you're not my mother. I don't have to listen to you", Beca challenged, crossing her arms. Stacie just quirked a perfectly shaped eyebrow and nodded towards Beca's bedroom. For a few seconds, Beca stood her ground but them let her arms fall and went to bed.

Before she closed her eyes she reached for her phone once more, smiling when she saw that Chloe had texted her.

 **Chloe:  
** **I hope you didn't get into much trouble, but anyway I had a great night. Sleep tight Becs xxx**

Quickly she typed her response.

 **Beca:  
Nah, it was okay. I just got grounded till Monday. I had a great night as well xxx**

 **Chloe:  
I'll be on your window every night.**

 **Beca:  
I'm living on the fourth floor, so...**

 **Chloe:  
Oh yeah right, I guess then I'll just call you every night. Sleep now, you have work do to tomorrow.**

 **Beca:  
I guess two mom's are enough, I don't need my girlfriend to be another one.**

Before Beca thought about what she wrote she hit send and the text was away. Wide eyed she stared down at her phone. Oh god. It took several moments before Chloe answered, which worried the brunette because Chloe answered fairly quick. Beca jumped slightly when her phone started ringing.

"Hello?"  
" _Girlfriend?_ ", Chloe's sweet voice came on.  
"Well... yeah. If you're not okay with it I can understand it, it kinda slipped,but I would really like you being my girlfriend and-", Beca's awkward rambling got cut off by a laughing Chloe.

" _I would really like to be your girlfriend. I just wanted you to hear saying it._ "

"Oh... Well then."  
" _Yeah... And now go to sleep._ "

Beca whined but said that she would anyway and they hung up. Both falling asleep with a smile on their faces.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review! xx badkid :)**


	8. Epilogue

**Hey guys! Again, sorry for the long wait. I have so much to do for school and ugh, I wish I could just drop everything and sleep.** Honestly, **I don't think that this is the best chapter, but well, better** than **nothing, right? This is the last one... Didn't plan it to stop after the last chapter but I don't have time right now and I don't know what to write... But I guess I will post some one shots every now and then, so stay tuned! Hope you enjoy this one, though.**

 **I don't own anything but my ideas and (sadly) my mistakes!**

 **Epilogue**

Beca and Stacie waited in the smaller brunette's office. While Stacie ate a sandwich, Beca paced around the room.

"Becs, if you keep walking like this, you will ruin your floor and don't let me remind you of how expensive it was," the tall brunette laughed.

Beca just shot her a death glare. "I'm sorry that I'm not that calm like you are. This is kind of a big deal."

"Beca it's your fiancé, and my girlfriend too. Don't you think they will try their hardest? Give them some credit."

"It's not like I don't trust them... I'm just nervous. Can't you understand that?" Beca asked, looking at Stacie with a heartbreaking puppy expression.

Before Stacie could answer, the door burst open and showed a tall blonde. Both of the brunette's looked at her.

"And?" they asked in unison.

Chloe walked past Aubrey, not looking that happy like Beca expected. "Please don't say that it didn't work..." Beca pleaded, tears welling up in her eyes.

Suddenly a huge grin broke out on Chloe's face. "Of course it did! We're the best lawyers in Atlanta!" the redhead chuckled and bounced over to her fiancé, "You can finally drop the album." Beca smiled into the redhead's neck, letting the tears fall, but this time tears of joy.

Beca started working on a new album one year ago. It was the first after a long pause. Her mind was just empty after the nasty break up with Jessie and she simply didn't have any inspiration. But when a certain redhead waltzed into her life she finally had some new idea's and after a few months she decided that she could use them for something bigger than just for the music in the studio's elevators and worked on a new album. Her friends supported her all the time. That made Beca realize that Jesse was never the one. It was and still is Chloe. So after she finished at least half of the tracks for the album she proposed to the redhead. She was the happiest person on earth when Chloe said yes.

Everything seemed perfect until the lawyer of an anonymous DJ made trouble. She laughed when the lawyer stood in her office and claimed that he stole some of the other DJ's work, which made him even angrier. Beca told him several times that she didn't even know who he is talking about. First she thought it wouldn't take that much time until he would drop the case, like all the others, but it lasted actually almost three-quarters of the year. And the worst was, that she wasn't allowed to publish anything until this mess was sorted out. Aubrey and Chloe worked hard on that case, which was really difficult because there were other things going on in the studio they had to take care of that too.

So long story short, Beca was super happy that she could finally finish her album.

"I'm going to give it a new name, I guess," the tiny brunette announced.

Aubrey took a bite of Stacie's sandwich and quirked an eyebrow at the young DJ, silently asking why.

"Well, this album was like these rough diamonds they find in these mines. I had to grind it and now it's a beautiful, shiny, perfect diamond. So it will be called diamond," Beca explained.

Stacie laughed. "Oh god Beca, your way with words is really horrible. How did you even managed to get Chloe saying yes when you proposed?"

Beca frowned and looked at Chloe, asking for help. The redhead smiled and pecked her lips sweetly. "She was super cute. Okay, she didn't say that much, but it was perfect. It just fitted for us. Totally out of the blue and unprepared," Chloe laughed, remembering how Beca proposed.

"Why?" the other couple asked, now being curious.

"Well, she asked me if I wanted to go to the movies and when I asked her since when she wants to go to the movies, she said that she would do anything for me. The rest of our life's. I asked her if it meant forever and she just nodded. We ate gummy bears during that, you know these with the holes inside?" Chloe asked, both of them nodded, "She picked one up, looked at me and asked me if I wanted to marry her. First I thought she would joke, but everything in her eyes told me that she didn't, so I said yes."

"Wow Beca, the proposal of the year," Stacie laughed again. This time, Aubrey hit her. "At least she proposed, unlike others!" The tall brunette blushed and bowed her head.

Beca chuckled now, getting up and taking Chloe's hand. "I'm sorry to leave you two, but we've got to go. Meeting up with the wedding planner and stuff. See ya 'round!"

The two woman left the building and walked down the sidewalk.

"Was it really enough for you?" Beca asked after a few minutes of silence.

Chloe stopped and turned to Beca, still holding the DJ's hands. "Beca, I love you. I love you so much it hurts. I think you could have asked me in the middle of nowhere without anything and I would have still answered with yes. Because I don't give a damn if you're having a super expensive ring for me, or if you asked me in the most romantic location. I just care about the fact that it was you who asked me. So don't you dare to think that you or your proposal aren't enough for me," she explained, smiling lovingly at the brunette.

Beca melted at Chloe's words. She whispered a small 'okay' and kissed Chloe.

"Hey Chloe?"

"Mhm?"

"I love you too."


End file.
